Digital Bug Rhinosebus
－ライノセバス | romaji_name = Dejitaru Bagu - Rainosebasu | image = DigitalBugRhinosebus-SHVI-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Insect | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 7 | atk = 2600 | def = 2200 | number = 85004150 | effect = Summon, Continuous, Quick | materials = 2 quái thú 7 Cấp sao Loại-Côn Trùng hệ QUANG hoặc nhiều hơn | lore = 2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied). | fr_lore = 2 monstres LUMIÈRE de Niveau 7 de Type Insecte ou plus Vous pouvez aussi Invoquer par Xyz cette carte en détachant 2 Matériels Xyz d'un Monstre Xyz de Type Insecte de Rang 5 ou 6 que vous contrôlez, puis utilisez le Monstre Xyz comme le Matériel Xyz. (Les Matériels Xyz attachés au monstre deviennent aussi des Matériels Xyz de cette carte.) Si cette carte attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, infligez des dommages de combat perçants à votre adversaire. Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; détruisez le monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire avec la plus haute DEF (en cas d'égalité, tous). | de_lore = 2 oder mehr LICHT Monster vom Typ Insekt der Stufe 7 Du kannst diese Karte auch als Xyz-Beschwörung beschwören, indem du 2 Xyz-Material von einem Xyz-Monster vom Typ Insekt des Rangs 5 oder 6 abhängst, das du kontrollierst, und dann das Xyz-Monster als das Xyz-Material verwendest. (An das Monster angehängtes Xyz-Material wird ebenfalls zu Xyz-Material dieser Karte.) Falls diese Karte ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, füge deinem Gegner durchschlagenden Kampfschaden zu. Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; zerstöre das oder die offenen Monster mit den höchsten DEF, die dein Gegner kontrolliert (bei Gleichstand alle). | it_lore = 2 o più mostri LUCE di Tipo Insetto di Livello 7 Puoi anche Evocare Xyz questa carta staccando 2 Materiali Xyz da un Mostro Xyz di Tipo Insetto di Rango 5 o 6 che controlli, poi utilizzando quel Mostro Xyz come Materiale Xyz. (I Materiali Xyz attaccati a quel mostro diventano Materiali Xyz anche su questa carta.) Se questa carta attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi danno da combattimento perforante al tuo avversario. Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; distruggi i mostri scoperti controllati dal tuo avversario con il DEF più alto (in caso di parità, tutti). | pt_lore = 2 ou mais monstros de LUZ do Tipo Inseto de Nível 7 Você também pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Xyz ao desassociar 2 Matérias Xyz de um Monstro Xyz do Tipo Inseto de Classe 5 ou 6 que você controla e, depois, usar esse Monstro Xyz como Matéria Xyz. (Matérias Xyz associadas a esse monstro também se tornam Matéria Xyz neste card.) Se este card atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa, cause dano de batalha perfurante ao seu oponente. Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; destrua o(s) monstro(s) com a face para cima com a maior DEF que seu oponente controla (em caso de empate, todos). | es_lore = 2 o más monstruos de LUZ de Tipo Insecto de Nivel 7 También puedes Invocar Xyz esta carta desacoplando 2 Materiales Xyz de un Monstruo Xyz de Tipo Insecto de Rango 5 ó 6 que controles, y después usando a ese Monstruo Xyz como el Material Xyz. (Los Materiales Xyz acoplados a ese monstruo también se convierten en Materiales Xyz acoplados a esta carta). Si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración a tu adversario. Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; destruye el o los monstruos boca arriba con la mayor DEF que controle tu adversario (si hay empate, destruye todos). | ja_lore = 昆虫族・光属性レベル７モンスター×２体以上 このカードは自分フィールドのランク５・６の昆虫族 モンスターから 素材を２つ取り除き、その モンスターの上に重ねて 召喚する事もできる。①：このカードが守備表示モンスターを攻撃した場合、その守備力を攻撃力が超えた分だけ戦闘ダメージを与える。②：１ターンに１度、このカードの 素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。相手フィールドの守備力が一番高いモンスターを破壊する。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | archetype1 = Digital Bug | support1 = LIGHT | support2 = Insect | support3 = Xyz Monster | summon1 = 2 Xyz Materials | summon2 = Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck | attack1 = Piercing | misc1 = Limited activations | misc2 = Xyz Evolution | mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards | database_id = 12328 |vi_name = Bọ Điện Tử - Bọ Hung Truyền Dữ Liệu|vilore = 2 quái thú 7 Cấp sao Loại-Côn Trùng hệ QUANG hoặc nhiều hơn Bạn cũng có thể Triệu hồi Xyz lá này bằng cách tách 2 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ một Quái thú Xyz Loại-Côn Trùng Hạng sao 5 hoặc 6 do bạn điều khiển, sau đó sử dụng Quái thú Xyz đó như Nguyên liệu Xyz. (Các Nguyên liệu Xyz đã gắn vào quái thú đó cũng trở thành Nguyên liệu Xyz trên lá này.) Nếu lá này tấn công một quái thú Thế Thủ, gây thiệt hại chiến đấu xuyên giáp cho đối thủ. Một lần trong lượt, trong lượt của đôi bên người chơi: Bạn có thể tách 1 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này; tiêu diệt (các) quái thú mặt-ngửa do đối thủ điều khiển với THỦ cao nhất (tất cả, nếu bắt buộc).}}